


Salivating

by Leticheecopae



Series: Dealings with Demons [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Dubious Consent, Entrapment, F/M, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Abuse, NSFW, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/pseuds/Leticheecopae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus can't wait to lose his virginity, and with no human showing any interest he takes it into his own hands to find someone, even if they aren't apart of his world.</p><p>Rated for violence, abuse, and Non-con in later chapters. If you want semi light hearted smut then just read chapter 1.</p><p>Lovely cover done by <a href="cynideoreo.tumblr.com">Cynideoreo</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know, stop writing more stuff and finish the other stuff. I'm trying, but the demonstuck prompts I get never seem to stay drabbles so bluh. As always, sorry if I missed anything Betaing. I had the stomach flu while writing this so did this dehydrated and really sleepy, though I think I got the worst of it with a help from a lovely friend of mine.

  
  


Cronus is desperate, absolutely desperate to lose his virginity before college starts in a couple months, and it’s finally come down to him ‘selling his soul’. At least that’s what some people say he’s doing, according to other satanic sites demons aren’t actually bad. Yeah some of them could be malicious, but they were just old gods that people had left behind. Either way, some of them were always looking to cross over and help ‘enlighten’ humans in different ways. It could be knowledge in the other world, about abilities, or even sex. Cronus was only looking for enlightenment in only one of those things.

Everything in his room set up. He has incense going, candles burning, said the little summoning thing that would let spirits know he was ready and willing, and he’s wearing his favorite boxer briefs in a deep shade of violet that he thinks brings out the paleness of his skin and makes his freckles pop. Now all he has to do is get one of those demons in here.

“Alright,” he say and checks the clock, not that it really matters. His little brother never comes out of his room, and his Dad isn’t going to be home for days thanks to his business trip. From what he could gather all he has to do is just lay back and think really hard about what he wants while picturing someone, and if he wants it bad enough then a demon should appear to grant his wish as long as it wants something along the same lines. “Hope someone out there is horny,” he murmurs and lays back. He tries to picture a girl with one of those banging hourglass shapes so many people are into, with the long hair down to her back and eyes that may or may not be a little too big for her head. It does nothing for him.

“Come on,” he whines. “This shouldn’t be this hard.” He scraps the first idea and goes with what comes to mind, only what comes to mind looks a little too much like Latula, and while she’s damn hot for being a bean pole, she did just punch him in the face last week. “Fuuuck,” Cronus groans and shifts on the bed. He tries again, and this time ends up picturing something a little too close to that prick Jake in his old homeroom. Fucker got all the girls in class. “Okay, fuck giving it a face,” he says out loud. “Just, be whatever you want, I’m not picky.” 

“Oh how kind of you,” the voice comes out as a drawl and Cronus’s eyes snap open. The guy sitting on the side of his bed doesn’t look even the slight bit amused, though fuck if he isn’t cute. Cronus wonders if the tan on his skin is from the sun or all natural, and it goes amazing with his dark hair that is just shy of curly. The only thing about him that screams ‘otherworldly’ are his bright red eyes that are looking at Cronus with something like pity.

“Whoa, hey, sup babe,” Cronus says as he sits up, eyes going to trace over the guys body. Okay, so he’s male. Whatever, he can work with that. Not like he doesn’t consider himself bi already.

The demon sighs and rolls its eyes. “Kankri,” it tells him. “Not babe, and I am here because of your need for sexual enlightenment, Cronus.” Sweet, guy already knows his name, no need to awkward introductions. Kankri shifts a bit on the bed and Cronus does his best not to stare at the others lap. We’ll he’s not hard yet, but damn if he doesn’t have a fine looking tool to teach with.

Cronus licks his lips a little and tries to keep from salivating too much. Yes, fuck yes. He is finally going to get laid by a hot demon guy in his bedroom. Yeah it isn’t the most common way of swiping ones V-card, but he’ll take it. “So uh, where should we start?” Cronus asks as he sits up to get a bit closer. “I mean, I know a few tricks, but you’re the teacher so I’ll let you do the leading, Kankri.” He moves in a little more, goes to reach for him, and suddenly Kankri’s gone. Cronus flops forwards onto the bed and almost falls off.

“Alright, if you’re ready for me to begin.” Kankri stands before Cronus completely straight backed, legs a little apart, and hands pointing to his genitals. Cronus makes a note that the hair down there is trimmed, which is nice. Kankri continues speaking, and Cronus finds that whatever he was expecting to happen doesn’t take place in any way. “This, as you probably already know, is the main male genital, also called the penis, or in more simple usage, the cock or dick.”

Cronus gapes up at Kankri for a moment. Is he really explaining to him what a cock is? Slowly he makes his way up onto his knees as Kankri continues.

“When a male becomes aroused, the penis will swell with blood, causing it to become harder and make it easier to insert into whichever partner is willing to allow it inside. I see your body is already making use of that ability.” The last bit is said as Kankri looks down his nose at Cronus, as if he should be ashamed for such a blatant show of arousal.

“Whoa whoa,” Cronus says and sticks his hands out to make a T. “Time out. ‘Course I’m all ready over here, I mean...you did come here to enlighten me and all.” Kankri nods as Cronus’s pauses. “Yeah, great, but as you can see this guys startin to wilt over here because all you’re doin is yappin at me instead of teachin.”

“Yapping at you,” Kankri snaps. “Is that what you think of the insight that you wished for? Yapping?” Kankri turns on his heel and takes a few steps away. “Why in all my years doing this I never thought I would meet such an ungrateful, stuck up, ex--”

“Whoa there chief,” Cronus says as he gets up off the bed. “I think there’s been a miscommunication here. I--” 

“About what?” Kankri cuts in. “You were asking for sexual enlightenment when being unable to fully picture a realistic human being and then stating I show up as whatever sex I prefered. It is blatantly obvious that you know nothing about reproductive organs, so where else should I start to inform you on how sex works but with your own?” 

‘You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,’ Cronus thinks to himself. ‘This guy thinks I was looking for a birds and the bees talk...fuck.’ 

“Listen, Kankri,” Cronus starts as he reaches out a hand to wrap around his shoulders. Kankri gives a small glare, though he pays it no mind as Cronus leads him back to the bed. Cronus is surprised to find he is a bit taller than the other. “I am looking for enlightenment, have been for a while, and while your explanations are nice and all, I know about the human body. I mean, you’ve got the same junk as me, so there isn’t much you couldn’t teach me about that already.”

“Well what about the inner workings of your prostate? Most human males don’t quite realize the potential of it due to all of the horrible taboos placed on it by well meaning, but usually idiotic, humans.” He sits as Cronus does, and he is nice and warm pressed to Cronus’s side.

“See, that’s more of what I’m talking about,” Cronus says as he squeezes Kankri’s shoulder. “Only, I was hoping for a more hands on approach,” he places a gentle hand on Kankri’s upper thigh. “If you catch my drift.” Kankri jumps a little at the touch.

“I-I see,” he says before quickly standing. “In that case I have completely misunderstood your intentions.” To Cronus’s surprise he starts to fade. “I must be going now, I do wish you well in y--”

“Wait, no please don’t go,” Cronus says and quickly gets up. “W-we don’t have to actually have sex, I mean, if you just want to show me with your fingers or something like that I would totally be down with that. Hell, even if you just walked me through doing it myself I’d be fine. Just...don’t leave me hanging Kankri.” 

Kankri pauses and looks back before he sighs in response, but he comes back into full view. “Alright. I’ll walk you through it then. Do you have any lubricants? And have you cleansed your bowels today?”

“Uh...well I have a tube of lube in my dresser, and if you mean pooped today then yeah, like a couple hours ago,” Cronus offers. Kankri nods.

“Alright then, get the lube and lay back on the bed. I will walk you through the process.” Kankri goes to sit on the bed himself as Cronus quickly goes to grab the lube and comes back. “First off, disrobe.” 

“Don’t have to ask me twice,” Cronus replies as he shucks off his underwear and flings it aside. Kankri looks at him with something like appreciation.

“Few males care to trim their pubic hair let alone keep it so neat,” he comments. 

Cronus beams a bit in response. “Hey, if I want my partner to do it then I’m sure as hell going to too.” 

“A good thing to keep in mind. Now then, to continue. First cover your hands and fingers in a good amount of lubricant, don’t be stingy, and if you have a towel in here you may want to lay it down first.”

Cronus quickly grabs the towel on the back of his door, throws it over the bed, and settles on it. It’s still a little damp from the shower he took earlier, but not like he really cares. He quickly spreads his legs and pops the cap of the lube as he lets it trickle out onto his fingers. “How’s this?” he asks as he lifts his shining hands. He’s played with himself quite a bit over the years, having no one else to really play with him instead, so this is pretty normal. Well maybe the fingering thing isn’t really, but then again he never was quite sure what he was doing before, maybe this’ll be a whole new experience with a demon to guide him.

“Good,” Kankri says as he sits crosslegged at the end of the bed. “Now grasp yourself with one hand and spread lube over your anus with the other.” 

Cronus finds the wording a bit weird, but does as he’s told. His hand is familiar in a good many ways, but there is a thrill behind it with Kankri watching. Cronus can see that Kankri’s eyes are following the way his fingers are rubbing over himself. With a little movement of his hips Cronus slides down a bit, exposing himself even more as he rubs over his hole. It feels good, especially when mixed with tugging on his dick. Kankri’s attention is fully on the way Cronus is moving his fingers.

“How’s it looking?” Cronus asks, and Kankri’s eyes snap up quickly before looking back down. The lightest of blushes on his cheeks.

“You look slick enough to continue,” Kankri says and glances back up at Cronus’s face. “Insert a single finger slowly.” 

Cronus does as he’s told, though he does have to let out a few sounds of discomfort as he goes.

“There may be a little pain at first, but it will pass with time,” Kankri tells him. 

“O-okay,” Cronus replies as he slowly pushes the finger in and out of him. He’s okay with this, with the one, but so far he hasn’t been able to get much else. His prostate is a bitch to find for himself, which is annoying as fuck, and for the most part he’s just fine with getting off with a fleshlight or something, so he's never really cared to find it. But who knows, maybe this demon can help him discover the pesky thing.

“Good, now once you are ready you may add a second if you wish, or you can stick with the one and curl it up towards your pelvis to find your prostate.” 

Cronus finds that Kankri is still watching his hands intently, and that the demons cock may be gaining a little blood flow itself. A smile crosses Cronus’s face as his finger starts to search, the hand on his cock speeding up a little to counteract the slight discomfort. He curls his finger up, twists, presses, but nothing really happens. It feels kinda nice, that is true, but nothing special.

“You are curling upwards, correct?” Kankri asks. Cronus nods.

“Y-yeah. Just not really finding anything,” he manages.

“Well, keep searching,” Kankri prompts him, though Cronus's hand hasn’t stopped moving. It really has started to feel good, though he really wants to find that little spot he’s heard so much about. 

“Man,” he says after another moment. “I just can not find that thing.” His head falls back as he says it, strand of his hair sticking to his neck. There is a rustling at the end of the bed and he lifts his head. Kankri is kneeling between his legs, the bottle of lube in hand. 

“Remove your finger,” Kankri tells him, and Cronus can tell that he is definitely turned on now. His finger is quickly out of himself while Kankri’s fingers press against his ass. “Tell me if you experience any discomfort.”

“C-course Chief,” Cronus replies. A second later a finger is sliding inside him, and holy fuck if it doesn’t feel a hundred times better being someone elses. “Oh fuck,” he breathes as he speeds up the hand on his cock.

“There is no need for obscenities,” Kankri tells him as his finger starts to push and curl. Cronus lets out a little groan, though there isn’t anything world shattering about what Kankri is doing. “That is odd,” Kankri murmurs as his finger pushes a little deeper. On the next pull out Cronus is surprised to feel a second finger push in.

“H-holy,” he bites at the back of his wrist to keep from swearing.

“My appologies,” Kankri says. “I forgot to ask if you were ready for that. If you would like I can remove my--”

“N-no, no, keep going,” Cronus responds as the fingers sit inside him. “Just, took me by surprise.” 

Kankri nods before pushing the fingers in a bit further, stretching Cronus like he had always been hesitant to do to himself. It feels good, and when they scissor inside him he can’t help but let out a low, throaty groan. The way Kankri licks his lips is not lost on Cronus.

“F-feels better when you do it,” Cronus pants as Kankri keeps moving.

“Well of course, I have a better idea of what I’m doing,” Kankri replies, though he does let his eyes flick up to Cronus’s face, and that is where they stay.

“What?” Cronus asks. “Something on my f-face.”

Kankri’s cheeks turn a little more red. “N-no, it’s just…” his fingers keep moving as he speaks. “You just look quite cu--”

Cronus lets out a sudden cry of pleasure as Kankri’s fingers skim over something. It makes his legs shake and cock twitch in his hand. Kankri’s eyes go wide and he stills.

“O-oh god, do that again, please,” Cronus begs as his free hand goes to Kankri’s shoulder. “I’m beggin ya please.” 

Kankri curls his fingers up as requested, and Cronus shakes again. “Fascinating,” Kankri murmurs. “It was just a little further back than I thought.” He pushes against the spot again, then again, and when Cronus feels like he’s going to burst his hand acts on its own. It grips the back of Kankri’s neck and pulls him forwards as Cronus leans in quickly. Their mouth meet as Kankri gasps in surprise and Cronus lets out a low groan against Kankri’s mouth.

“Please,” Cronus gasps against Kankri’s mouth as the fingers in him still. “Please, don’t stop, I-I need--”

“Cronus,” Kankri interrupts and pulls back a little. “As nice as a warning would have been I can not hold a grudge against your actions due to how sexually charged you are.”

Cronus whimpers a bit as he feels the fingers slip from him. 

“Please,” is all he can really manage as Kankri shifts a bit further from him. No, damn it no! He was so close, and that had felt so good. He couldn’t stop now, not now!

“So I do hope you will not hold my own actions against me.”

Cronus pauses and blinks. What? What actions would he hold against Kankri besides pulling out his fingers? Then he hears the pop of the cap and watches Kankri’s eyes flutter. Glancing down he watches as Kankri lubes himself up before pushing between Cronus’s legs.

“Kankri, yes please, yes,” Cronus manages as he wraps his slick hands around Kankri’s shoulders. The press of Kankri’s cock into him makes Cronus groan loud and low as Kankri sinks inside him, pain racing through him as pleasure fights to take over.

“I may not have prepped you enough,” Kankri grits out. “You are so very tight.” 

“Well I-I am a virgin,” Cronus pants into Kankri’s ear. “You’re the first one in this tight little ass.” The demon stills the moment he is fully pressed inside. Shit, should he not have sworn?

“Cronus,” Kankri says, and his voice sounds much darker than it had before. “Unless you want me to fuck you bloody I would suggest keeping your mouth shut from now on.” His next move is gentle, precise, and while it feels good Cronus is wanting something faster and deeper to hit that sweet spot of his. Something that matches the voice that had just come out of Kankri’s throat.

“Come on Kankri,” he murmurs into his neck as Kankri moves. “I wanted you to teach me everything you can.” Cronus nuzzles just under Kankri’s ear. “Rough stuff included.” Kankri lets out a jagged little sound before his steady tempo breaks into something much quicker. Cronus lets out cry that he can only stifle by biting into Kankri’s shoulder. There is a moment of stillness that is quickly broken as Kankri tugs Cronus down, making him lay more fully on the bed before continuing. Cronus lets out a cry as his legs hook around Kankri’s hips, the cock in him piercing pleasure into his flesh.

“K-Kankri,” Cronus pants as his hands scramble to keep a purchase on him, the flesh under his hands heating. “Oh f-fuck Kankri.” One hand ventures up into Kankri’s hair, and he is surprised to feel something pushing out of the skull. Pulling back a little he finds that Kankri’s hair has parted in two places to allow two horns to press from his skull, and that when his half lidded eyes land on Cronus they are purely red.

“Mine,” Kankri snarls, and holy fuck that just made Cronus’s entire body tremble for multiple reasons. His eyes flicker over the sharp teeth behind the lips he had just been kissing and back to Kankri’s eyes. The thrusts in him speed up and pleasure takes root deep inside him.

“Y-yours,” Cronus manages before he swallows hard. Kankri’s mouth crashes against his. The breath that enters his mouth is hot, and when Cronus lets out a cry Kankri sucks his tongue into the heat. The hands gripping his hips feel like they are digging in just a bit harder, the nails sharper. Their tongues tangle and after a few moments Cronus pulls back just enough to gasp, swallowing a mixture of air and Kankri’s spit as Kankri’s hips speed up even more and his hands tug at Cronus’s hips.

“Where is it,” Kankri almost snarls above him. “I will find it.” It takes Cronus a moment realize what he is talking about. 

“I-I don’t--” Suddenly Kankri pulls out of him and Cronus lets out a gasp of loss, though it barely lasts. In seconds he has been rolled, sharp claws grip his hips and tug him up. “Kankri!” he cries as he Kankri roughly shoves back in, and if something tears Cronus cares very little. There is so much pleasure and pain from the amount of abandon Kankri is fucking him with. A cry rips from his throat when Kankri finds what he’s looking for.

“There,” Kankri breathes over Cronus’s back, and the heat is intense. Cronus lets out a whimpering cry as Kankri hits it again, and again, the pleasure making his head feel clouded and star filled as he lays it on his pillows.

“Kan-kri,” Cronus manages to get out just as one clawed hand comes to grip his weeping cock. His orgasm hits instantly, cum shooting onto the bed beneath him as Kankri continues to fuck him mercilessly. Each hit to his prostate has him slipping more and more into darkness as cum shoots in spurts from each press. He realizes that he is going to pass out just as Kankri rams the spot again and freezes while something almost scalding hot fills him.

“Cronus,” he hears behind his ear, the word hissed in pleasure before his sight goes black and his body collapses.

\----

Cronus opens his eyes to an almost dark room. Only one of his candles is still burning, and the incense has long gone out. He immediately closes his eyes. He’s not ready for the dream to end, he wants it to go on forever. With a sigh he shifts and something shifts right along with him.

“How are you doing?”

Cronus jumps a little at the familiar voice as he tries to shift around. He quickly stops as his lower body suddenly aches with pain and he whimpers.

“I see,” Kankri sighs. “I’m so sorry for that, I didn't mean to go so hard, but the way you sounded and acted made it quite impossible for me to control myself.”

“Hey,” Cronus says in response as he slowly turns over. “I’m not complainin.” He finds Kankri looking at him, the red of his eyes back down to just the iris’s, though they do seem to glow in the dark. “I think I like it when you lose control.” The eyes almost seem to flash, and Cronus swallows as his cock twitches. He doubts he’ll be ready for a round two any time soon, but fuck if he doesn’t want it.

“Is that so?” Kankri asks and leans in.

“Yeah,” Cronus responds and wraps Kankri in his arms. “That’s so.” The kiss they share is long, warm, and Cronus sinks into it.

“Well then,” Kankri sighs. “I’m happy to hear that. I was afraid you would be upset with being bound to me without your knowledge.” 

Cronus freeze. “W-what?” That didn’t sound right. He hadn’t been making any deals.

“I’m afraid that when I lost myself during our throes of passion I made a very rough deal with you, and by swallowing my saliva when being so close to my true form, and confirming what I had stated, you agreed to it.” Kankri says this all quite matter-o-factly as he speaks, and Cronus feels his mouth going dry.

Well fuck? When the hell had that been? “I-Is that all it takes? I had no idea,” he says and tries to chuckle a bit. It comes out sounding airy. “So, uh,” he clears his throat. “What exactly did I agree to?” he asks, voice shaking slightly.

“Oh it’s quite simple really,” Kankri says as he pulls Cronus a little closer. “I stated you were mine, you agreed, so in essence you’re mine, at least for all carnal and physical needs.” Kankri’s lips are warm against Cronus’s, his hands are gentle against the claw marks on Cronus’s sides, and Cronus can feel the press of something hard and warm against his thigh. 

Kankri pulls back some, hips included as he looks up at Cronus. His eyes completely red again. “A wonderful deal for the both of us I’d say,” Kankri purrs. “I mean, you really do pull the beast out in me, Cronus.” His breath is unnaturally warm against Cronus’s mouth.

Cronus swallows, nods, and wonders if the heat he feels in his belly is his own growing need or the spit from the kiss that sealed his deal. Either way, at least he won’t have to worry about finding someone to fuck anymore. That doesn’t necessarily make him feel any better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demons don't share well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get's a lot rougher this time round folks. Added warnings because of it.

She’s warm. Not obscenely warm like Kankri, but normally warm; a warmth that doesn’t make Cronus feel like he’s going to burst into flames at any moment as her tongue swirls around his. Around them the room is pounding with music as students sway in the living room. Cronus isn’t even sure where he is, but they had let him in and gave him a red cup, so he doesn’t really care. When this cute girl with the pink glasses and midriff showing had pushed him against the wall it had gotten even better.

“Wanna take this somewhere mo’ private?” she asks, and she has an accent that makes Cronus feel even hornier than he thought he could. Her leg pushes up between his thighs and he gasps.

“Fuck yes,” Cronus breathes as she grips his forearm tight and tugs him towards the hall. They find a bedroom that she pulls him into and then shoves him towards the bed.

“Strip,” the girl says as she locks the door behind them and pulls off her shirt. The pink of her bra is bright against her dark skin. Cronus is quick to try and get his pants off, though his shoes are in the way. He sits on the bed and tugs.

“S-so what’s your name?” he asks as she drops her own jeans and strides towards him.

“If you’re looking for a girl to swap names and numbers then get up and get out. Not into that shit,” she tells him. “Just looking for a fun fling and then we’ll go our separate ways, yeah?” She grips his jeans and yanks, sending him falling back while the denim is wrenched off.

“Y-yeah,” Cronus replies as he scrambles to try and get to his pants on the floor. He need to get to his wallet. Condoms, he has to use condoms, one of the rules.

“Fuck whateva’ you’ve got,” she says as she pulls something from her bra. “Use that.” She tosses something towards him, which he fumbles. It takes him only a second to realize what it is, a ‘for her pleasure’ condom, and in a moment Cronus is scrambling to grab if off the bed sheets before shoving down his underwear. 

She looks over his cock. “Not bad,” she says in appreciation as she climbs up onto the bed, and her panties are missing now, her breasts out and swaying with each move she makes. “Was afraid I might have pulled a shrimp in bed with me.”

Cronus looks up at her with a grin that he hopes makes him looks like he knows what the hell he’s doing. “Naw doll,” he tells her as he gets the thing slipped down around his dick. “You’ve got a shark.” 

She chuckles as she climbs up onto his lap. He lifts his hands up and cups her breasts, squeezing them gently and savors the feeling of her soft skin. “Well then, Sharky,” she says and licks her lips. “Hope you can survive a Kraken.” She slides down on him before he gets a chance to speak, and when he does find his voice it’s only to let out a few groans and moans. When her mouth descends and her braids tangle around his arms Cronus can’t help but feel devoured.

He stumbles home an hour later, his body sated and brain still fuzzy. “Name’s Meenah,” the girl had told him when she had finished with him, climbing off him after she had cum and he was only able to pant. “Give me a call if ya ever feel like taking another swim with me, but nothing else.” She had jammed her number into his phone before slipping away.

The door to his dorm is still unlocked when he enters. Mituna is sitting in front of his computer half heartedly poking at the keys.

“Hey ya headcase,” Cronus says happily as he pulls off his shirt. God he needs a shower, and maybe some water. Fuck if she hadn’t worn him out.

“Fuck off Cronuth, I’m buthy,” Mituna replies half heartedly, his lisp shallow and sad. 

“What, you’re lady still pissed at you?” He ducks the random figurine thrown at his head and grabs a towel. He heads to the showers where he lets cool water fall over him until he can barely keep his eyes open.

\---

Cronus wakes up panting. Everything around him is too warm, and he is laying in a puddle of his own sweat. That can only mean one thing this late at night, and it makes his heart speed up.

"K-Kankri?" he asks and shifts. The arm around his waist flexes and he knows that it is for sure Kankri. "Really cheif, you need to give a little warning," he murmurs as he looks over the side of his loft so that he doesn’t have to look at the demon in his bed for a moment. Mituna is a dark lump in his loft, his crazed mop of hair a spikey ball against the white of his wall. Below him his computer is still on, most likely downloading some game or another. The warm fingers creating nonsensical patterns on his chest are much more interesting than the screen.

Three months after their first romp between the sheets and Cronus has had Kankri in his bed at least once a week. Apparently their accidental deal came with a few upsides for the demon, such as Cronus no longer having to summon Kankri to allow him to enter his plane of existence. Only problem is that Cronus never knows when those times are going to be, and Kankri is almost always coming in blind. 

"Sorry," Kankri replies as he leans in and kisses the side of Cronus's neck. "I figured he would be with his girlfriend by now. He usually is at this point." Cronus shifts a bit in the tight confines of the single loft bed so that he can partially face Kankri. The red of his eyes glow softly in the dark as his flesh heats Cronus's bed to a somewhat uncomfortable level. He kicks at the blanket down as he speaks.

"Yeah, well frizz head over there is apparently in the dog house right now," Cronus murmrs with a slightly nervous chuckle. "Latula found out he's been questing without her, or some shit, and hasn't been letting him over until she catches up." It still blows his mind that his old classmate is his new roomies long distance girlfriend. 

Kankri snuggles a bit closer to Cronus now that they are facing eachother, apparently not caring that Cronus is slowly melting into a puddle of perspiration while slowly becoming more tense. Cronus knows that come winter Kankri will be invaluable as a space heater, but right now he's like sitting in a sauna in mid July.

"Seems to be an odd thing to fight about," Kankri replies as he holds Cronus loosely around the waist. “Very different than finding out your significant other is sleeping around again.” The loose grip becomes tighter and Cronus lets out a nervous chuckle. Fuck, this is what he was worried about.

“L-let me guess, you can smell her,” Cronus says. “I promise, I tried really hard to get the sent off this time.” He’s not going to try and tell Kankri he’s insane for thinking he can get rid of smells he himself can’t even smell, fuck if that hadn’t almost gotten him killed the last time around, but he hates this weird jealous streak with Kankri. After finding out that Cronus was now ‘owned’ by Kankri they had talked a long while about it. Kankri had felt bad about making Cronus his without warning, so he had told him that he could be with, and date, whomever he felt like in the human world. That it wasn’t fair to keep him from having a semi normal human college experience since the demon couldn’t very well stay in the human world 24/7 or give him a normal relationship. The catch was that Cronus must always be diligent about staying sexually clean for Kankri, to wash away all traces of anyone else he had slept with, and that at the end of the day he would still be only Kankri’s. Great in words, not so much in practice.

“Of course I can,” Kankri says as he sniffs up the side of Cronus’s neck. “Not even your body soap can cover up the stench of bad perfume and lipstick.” He delivers a nip over what Cronus is assuming was one of Meenah’s hickeys. It’ll be Kankri’s by the end of the evening.

“Come on chief,” Cronus replies and wraps his arms around the demon despite the heat. “It was just a fling, just like you said I could, nothing else. Made sure to use protection and everything. Didn’t put my mouth anywhere near her junk, I swear.” Kankri doesn’t seem to be paying attention to Cronus as his mouth and hands move over him. “A-and I was going to tell ya as soon as you gave me a chance, your nose just beat me,” Cronus added. Another stipulation, he had to tell Kankri about all his partners, at least generally.

“Of course you were,” Kankri purrs into his ear as fingers slip down into his boxers. “I trust you to tell me everything Cronus.” His voice sounds a bit too sharp for the words though, and his hand is just a little rough as it cups Cronus’s cock inside his boxers. “I just hope she didn’t wear you out too much, because I very much want what’s mine tonight.”

“A-always willing for you, babe,” Cronus gasps as a finger presses between the clefts of his cheeks.

“Good,” Kankri say. Cronus can feel Kankri shift to dig out the bottle of lube Cronus keeps stuck between the mattress and the sides of the loft. To be honest he is tried as hell, the only thing currently keeping him from sounding tired being his adrenaline and the fact that his dick is getting hard.

“I’m going to teach you something new tonight,” Kankri tells him as he sits up. “Hands above your head.” 

Cronus swallows. Last time he had been told that he has almost been eviscerated on orgasm. Kankri really hadn’t taken it lightly that he had slept with some ‘drunken skank’ and then hadn’t showered immediately afterwards. How had Cronus been supposed to know he was going to show up right after? The sex that had followed had been mind blowing, but almost painfully rough, and if not for some demon hoodoo at the end his stomach probably would have stayed slit open. He doesn’t say no though, because he learned something very important about demons after that night. 

“I’m sorry, Cronus,” Kankri had murmured into his ear as Cronus had laid shaking and gasping, tears in his eyes as he pressed his hands to his belly. He could still feel his intestines pushes out of his skin even though they were tucked inside. “It’s hard to not lose control when a deal doesn’t specify we can’t do any damage, or kill.” The second part had been almost thrown in like a side note, but Kankri’s eyes had said something very different. ‘Defy my rules again and I will hurt you.’ Cronus believed him.

“W-what about Mituna?” Cronus asks as he does as he is told. He jerks as he feels something wrap tight around his wrists, though when he looks up nothing is there.

“You know how deep a sleeper he is,” Kankri purrs as something materializes in his hand. “And you won’t be able to make enough noise to alarm him. So no worries there.”

“Wh-” The thing is shoved into his mouth before he can say, or ask, much else. Whatever it is, it’s more of a pressure than a solid thing. He can open his mouth and swallow normally, but no sound comes out of his throat. He tugs at whatever is keeping his hands above his head and then slumps. Fuck, apparently Mituna’s not the only one in the dog house right now. Usually Kankri prefers to hear him cry out.

“Now, your signal for me to stop is both of your ring fingers and pointer fingers pointing up towards the ceiling, alright?” Kankri says as he grabs Cronus’s sleepwear and pulls it down fast. It reminds him a little of Meenah, though with her it was for fun, with Kankri it feels different. Cronus replicates what he should do, though it’s a bit tough, and Kankri nods.

“Good.” His mouth dips to Cronus’s chest and suddenly Cronus is arching in pain. The thing in his mouth keeps his cries almost completely muffled as teeth sink into flesh before a hot tongue comes out to lap the blood away. It hurts, but has a strange undertone of pleasure as Cronus pants through his nose. The bites quickly becomes kisses, and as he closes his eyes and relaxes he hears the lube bottle snap open.

He expects one finger, but instead he is startled with two. Pain makes him writhe a little as he is spread open. Cronus starts to move his fingers into the ‘stop’ position, but pauses. If he does that this early it’ll just piss Kankri off more, even though he told him he could sleep with other people. But the thing with Kankri is Cronus is afraid of him half the time, especially when he’s like this. If it weren’t for the fucked up demon deal he would never summon him again, not after seeing the temper this guy has, but as it is now there is no escape; he’d rather keep his guts on the inside.

“Sorry,” Kankri says as his fingers prod and move in and out, stretching Cronus open from time to time and making his face twist as his body tries to make the pain into pleasure. “Since you already had a release tonight I expected you to be a bit looser.” 

How does that even make sense? It doesn’t, but that doesn’t change the fact that Kankri has found Cronus’s prostate and is massaging it gently to help get the pleasure flowing. Cronus swallows against his gag and focusses on the pleasure, and it thankfully doesn’t take long for him to relax enough that the pain begins to ebb away. Soon enough all he feels is pleasure down below as lips and claws trace over his chest and fingers slip inside him. He closes his eyes and just enjoys it. The third finger enters unannounced, but it is only a slight burn. The burn is just barely beginning to dissapear before the fingers are removed. Cronus attempts to say Kankri’s name in a questioning tone, but the only sound that comes out is a muffled grunt as he open his eyes.

“I have to get her smell off of you,” Kankri says, and fuck. Holy fuck, Kankri’s eyes are doing that crazy red glowing thing and he’s got his horns poking out of his hair. The horns freak Cronus out, because horns mean other things are getting sharper, and that means cuts are bound to happen. “I’ll burn it off of you.” Kankri’s mouth is almost scalding hot as he leans in for a kiss, and Cronus’s instinctively tries to pull away. His whole body tries to pull away, but with his hands up top and Kankri grabbing his legs he can’t do shit. Kankri slides into him, hot and slick, and it makes Cronus arch off the bed at the tingling of pain and the heat. 

There is no build up to this romp, instead Kankri starts right in, and it is somewhat painful. There is pleasure somewhere to it, but the not quite stretched part of his body isn’t particularly happy. He needs Kankri to slow down if only for a moment because damn it he needs to adjust. Cronus starts to move his fingers, but just as he does Kankri does slow. Leaning down his sniffs over Cronus’s belly and growls. It is a sounds that makes him shudder and causes Mituna to let out a sleepy grumble.

“If that’s how she wants to play it.” Cronus has no idea what Kankri means, but in a moment he is out of him and slicking Cronus up. It feels great, would feel even better if he wasn’t so rough, but oh well. Least Cronus can kind of breathe again. Or he can until Kankri is crawling up over him and sitting down on his dick. His eyes go wide as he feels tight walls flutter and tighten against his invading cock. What the hell is Kankri doing? He didn’t even prep?

“I’m fine,” he says, and steam seems to cloud out of his mouth. He leans down, and god damn it Cronus feels almost fire like heat radiating from Kankri’s skin. He’s thighs and hips are going to be sunburnt from it if last time was any indication. “You’re so sweet for worrying about me.” He kisses Cronus, his tongue dipping into the pressure that keeps him silent, and laps at Cronus’s tongue. Slowly Kankri’s backside traces circles and gets used to Cronus’s intruding dick. Cronus feeds his silenced pants into Kankri’s mouth, his dick not sure if it likes the tight heat it is in, or if it should be trying to get away from it. Cronus swallows a mouth of hot saliva as Kankri pulls away.

“She’s not the only one who can ride you,” he murmurs before lifting up and then coming down. The slightly cooler air that flashes around Cronus’s dick before Kankri comes back down makes his head spin. Fuck it feels good, even if he feels like he could possibly have blisters by the end of this, but it still feels good. Kankri’s claws dig a bit into his chest as he watches Kankri move above him, eyes glowing as steam and vapor puff from his mouth. His skin is darkening, though he can see something glowing in Kankri’s belly. His horns flash in the light from Mituna’s computer, and the loft starts to creek horribly with each bounce that Kankri makes. 

“Cronuth?” he hears from across the room. He turns his head in time to see Mituna looking out of his blankets with bleary eyes. For a second they go wide, and then there are gone. There is a harsh thud as Mituna suddenly tumbles to the floor. Cronus lets out a shout of concern and sits up; his shoulders ache from the tug of his unseen bindings. His fingers shoot up into the symbol for stop, but Kankri grips his face instead.

“Look at me,” Kankri says and turns Cronus to face him. “Don’t you dare look at him while I’m with you.” Kankri’s eyes are the brightest red Cronus has ever seen, his chest and belly heated to the point he can see the shadow of the demons heart beating. “Look at me.” Cronus looks up and feels fear seep into every part of him. “You’re mine.” Kankri’s pace suddenly speeds up and Cronus throws his head back. He isn’t turned on anymore, at least not mentally, but his body is too stimulated to register that fact. Kankri comes hard over his belly, and he can hear his flesh sizzle where the cum splatters. He screams against the gag, his body forcing itself to release more from the overflow of sensation than actual pleasure. Kankri looks down at him, mouth partially open and eyes glowing and he slowly comes to a stop. When he is done he sits panting while his skin returns to normal and the heat of him isn’t as intense. Cronus thrashes a little and looks to the side of the loft.

Kankri looks over the side of the loft as well and sighs. “You really do bring out the beast in me,” Kankri says as he waves his hand. Cronus feels the pressure in his mouth dissiapate and the worst of the burning ends, leaving him with a sunburnt feeling on his stomach. Actually, his whole body feels a little sunburnt, but he’s belly is covered in red marks from where Kankri’s semen hit. It’ll probably bister, but that is the least of worries right now.

“Mituna,” Cronus gasps over the side of the bed as he looks at his roommates prone body. “Fuck, Mituna.”

Kankri moves to the side as Cronus quickly scurries down to ladder of his loft to see what has happened. He kneels next to his roommate in the light from the computer and sees a small pool of blood trickling out from his hair. “Kankri,” he says with shaking hands. “Kankri what did you do?” 

Warm hands wrap around his stomach and he freezes. “I’m sorry,” he says and nuzzles Cronus’s neck. His hand waves over Mituna’s head. The blood disappears, but the other doesn’t make a sound. “I just got a bit, jealous, when you looked away,” Kankri says as if it were perfectly normal for someone to almost brain another person out of jealousy. “He’ll be fine,” he adds as Cronus stares down at Mituna. “Though you may want to wake him up in a few hours. He will likely have a concussion.”

“A-a concussion?” Cronus asks and whips his head around. “W-why don’t you just fix it!” he cries . “What were you even thinking, you could have killed him!” He stands as he yells and looks down at Kankri. He doesn’t move off the floor, just sits and looks up at Cronus cooly.

“First of all, my healing abilities aren’t that good. I’m a demon of information, not one of body or mind manipulation. It was hard enough to close those lacerations I made in your belly last time.” Cronus swallows as Kankri stretches before standing in a single fluid motion that is so fast Cronus almost doesn’t catch it. “Secondly, I don’t kill, but I do give warnings.” He keeps his eyes trained on Cronus’s.

“W-warn--”

“If you ever look at him like that again,” Kankri interrupts. “If you ever even think of touching him,” Kankri starts as he walks towards Cronus, forcing him back towards that wall. “Or if you ever touch that girl who was with you tonight again, then I will do much worse to them than a concussion.” Cronus hits the wall and swallows. He can see the horns peeking through Kankri’s hair, feel the heat swelling off of him. “I’m revoking your dating privileges, Cronus,” Kankri says and cups his face. “I can’t keep you from complete human contact, but if you ever touch someone more than once without my permission, I’ll will do something much worse than killing them.” The kiss does burn this time, and when Kankri pulls away Cronus sobs as his flesh cooks. It stops as Kankri licks at the raw skin, fixing it only a fraction of the way back to whole and eliminating the blisters but not the burn. “Do you understand?”

“I won’t,” Cronus replies. “I won’t.”

“Good,” Kankri says. “I would hate to hurt one of your little friends, or worse you, but you have to remember who you belong to.” He leans in close. “Tell me, Cronus, who do you belong to?” 

Cronus stands against the wall and shakes. He is so scared, and not for himself anymore. He’s scared for Mituna, Meehan, Roxy from that part a few months ago. One wrong move and their dead. Their all dead. Cronus looks up through tears, angry tears, and grits his teeth in fear and anger. “You,” he says between his teeth. “I belong to you.”

Kankri smiles and leans in, but Cronus closes the distance. Cronus kisses him, but this time he is harsh, biting, using more teeth and tongue than lip as his hands grip at the hair just at the base of Kankri’s horns. Claws dig into his hips in response as heat whirls around him. “My,” Kankri says with a slight pant when they finally come apart. “It looks like you have a beast of your own.” 

The knock on the door startles both of them. “Ampora, Captor, everything going okay in there? We got noise complaints.” The heat on Cronus’s body evaporates, and when he turns Kankri is gone. Grabbing his flung off boxers he shoves them on and throws open the door. Rufioh stands in the doorway to his room and gets out a “Holy fuck-” before Cronus cuts in.

“Mituna fell out of his bunk,” he croaks, because suddenly his throat doesn’t seem to be working just right. “I think he might be hurt bad.” The RA shoves past him and heads straight for the prone figure on the floor. 

“Call 911,” he tells Cronus. “Holy shit, Ampora, call 911!”  
\---

“We were fucking around,” Cronus tells the cop as he sits in the station, a baggy t-shirt and jeans having been thrown on. “He was pissed I had gone out and gotten laid while he was having a fight with his girlfriend, and when I was up to go get a drink he made a comment about the marks.” He absently scratches over the burns on his stomach, candle wax he had told them. “So I started shaking his loft, just to fuck with him. I didn’t realize the guy was going to try and hit me.” He pictures the sleepy, shocked look on Mituna’s face when he had looked at him. “I shook the bed hard right when he popped over the edge, saw him go down and land on his head.” He rubs at his eyes, sees Kankri behind his lids, and grits his teeth. “It’s all my fault, I shouldn’t have been fucking around.” 

The cop leaves him alone after getting his statement, telling him Mituna will live, though there is no conviction to the words. Cronus is left in his room to seeth and cry. When they finally all leave, Rufioh tells him he’ll have student services contact his classes.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” he asks before shutting his door. 

“No,” he replies back. “Wouldn’t believe me anyways,” he adds as the latch clicks. Cronus sits in the half light of Mituna’s computer and stares at the floor until the sun turns the sky line grey. 

“I’ll kill ‘im,” he whispers in the half light. Mituna’s computer sits dark, not even the screensaver still going. The download is done. Cronus shifts in his chair; the blisters on his belly rub against the denim of his pants as he moves. He boots up his laptop, types in his password, and pulls up his bookmarks. The internet told him how to get a demon for a boyfriend; now it’s going to tell him how to end it. Permanently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some finals done, and then this came and beat me upside the head. Enjoy everyone.

“The most important thing about a demon’s deal are the loopholes. If you aren’t careful when making one you can leave plenty of them for the damn thing to pull at and twist to screw you over with. The same goes for them. If they don’t think a deal through then you always have the chance to get out. Find the loophole, find the out, and terminate the contract. Either that or make another one that leaves the first one null and void.”

Cronus has read the paragraph over and over again, the rest of the e-mail berating him for doing something so stupid. Berating of not, Dr. English, as he goes by on the forums, has been absolutely invaluable with his information. He has sent Cronus symbols, incantations, wards, and a series of other things over the past month; all of which he has used somewhere in his room. They are working it seems, because he hasn’t seen Kankri since Mituna went to the hospital.

Kankri had lied about the concussion. Mituna had been announced to have severe brain damage from the fall along with a sprained neck. His parents, brother, and Latula had come to collect his things a week after the diagnosis seeing as the expected recovery time, especially with his bruised brain, would take well into the semester, that is if Mituna woke up at all. Cronus made sure to keep himself scarce while they collected Mituna's items. It was a wonder they hadn’t pressed charges, accident though it was. Cronus’s father had offered to pay for the medical bills though; Mr. Captor hadn’t looked at Cronus when he had relayed the message. The guy actually didn’t say anything at all as he took the last box away.

“We don’t want your fucking money,” the youngest Captor, Sollux, had told him as he had walked past.

“With how wishy washy your contract is I am sure you can find some way to break it, or at least trick him into breaking it. That’s the best I can do for you though lad, busy with my own demons out here. Godspeed and keep me informed.”

Cronus clicks out of the e-mail and sighs. When he had asked about killing the demon, Dr. English had told him that there was no real way to do so. Sending them back to hell sure, but there was no sure fire way to kill one. At least not to anyones knowledge. It’s a fact that makes Cronus want to weep, because trying to figure out a loophole to a contract he isn’t even sure about in the most frustrating thing. What is a loophole to ‘you belong to me and only me’?

Cronus picks up a bottle of clear nail polish and turns on the blacklight he had bought. Symbols appear all over his walls, the ceiling, and the floor. A few of them are starting to flake off in places, and he goes to paint over them. He’s going to need another bottle soon. As he puts the last touches on a ward there is a knock on the door. Quickly he kills the light before heading over to open it.

“Hey, Ampora,” Rufioh says from the hallway. He looks like shit. Poor bastard’s little brother went missing a week or so after the happening with Mituna, and while he had left for a short while to try and find him, he had been sent back by his father to finish out the semester. Cronus would personally just drop everything if Eridan ever went missing, father or not.

 

“Hey,” Cronus replies as he stands in the doorway. “Can I help you with somethin?” 

“Just wanted to let you know that they are having someone from overflow moving in next week,” he tells him as he stands slumped in the hall. His trihawk is fading, the red stripes having turned almost orange with their need to be re-dyed, and they are getting long. Both of his eyes look almost bruise like. He wakes students up with his nightmares almost as much as Cronus now.

“Yeah,” Cronus says. “Thanks for the update.” Shit, he had been hoping the school would have issues a little longer. It had already been hard for them to get him a new roomie in the first place seeing as he is now known as the ‘neck breaker’ in his dorm. He’s got to think fast now. Cronus starts to close the door.

“You doing okay, Ampora?” 

The question startles him. “Me?” Cronus asks as he pulls the door back open again. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that, chief?”

Rufioh gives him a tired smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “Hey, if we don’t watch out for one another than who is?” 

Cronus bites the inside of his cheek at the words.

“Remember, I’m your RA no matter what, you need something you can come talk to me,” Rufioh says before he turns to leave. He looks so tired, but Cronus is tried too, and maybe the guy can get his brain going.

“I’m having problems with my ex.” The words come tumbling out just before Rufioh can take more than a step. He turns and looks at Cronus with a raised brow.

“What kind of trouble?” he asks as he comes back to the door frame.

“W-well you see, he uh,” Cronus pauses and swallows. Probably should have said she, but fuck it, he doubts Rufioh cares. “He thinks he owns me or some shit because of this,uh, one thing I said a while back. Keeps saying that I’m all his, which I guess I kinda am.” He tries to keep it as close to the real story as he can, minus the fact that his ‘ex’ is a demon who owns him for all things involving sex, speaking of which. “I mean, the sex is great, so I can’t really turn it down, but I just kinda want out, ya know?” 

Rufioh looks a little uncomfortable at the words, but that’s about it as he looks down as if he is thinking. “Well, the only thing about you that he ‘has’ is the sex, right?” Rufioh asks.

“Yeah, my body,” Cronus replies.

Rufioh looks at Cronus a bit oddly but nods. “Okay,” Rufioh says. “But he doesn’t have your love or anything?”

“No,” Cronus says and shakes his head. “If anything I hate the bastard for what he does to me.”

“Then you’re not his,” Rufioh says. Cronus blinks at him. “You can’t belong partially to someone, it’s not possible. Just because your body reacts to him, or reacted to him, doesn’t mean he owns you. Only way someone can own you if you give yourself to them 100%, and even then you can revoke that. Plus, if he owns you then you kind of own him too. Maybe you can try flipping roles on him to show him what its like.”

“Sounds like you’ve been around the block,” Cronus snickers. He watches Rufioh blush a little.

“Don’t tell anyone,” he says. “But I used to be quite popular in high school.” His eyes glance down the hall quickly before he looks back at Cronus. “With both the girls and the guys.” 

They both chuckle a little at that. It dies quickly though and leaves them silently standing on either side of the door. “There are always hotlines you can call too,” Rufioh adds, and then shifts a little uncomfortably.

“I don’t think it’s really a hotline case,” Cronus replies.

To his surprise, Rufioh doesn’t try to push it. “You know what you’re going through, so I’ll trust you on that. Is there anything else you want to talk about? Like maybe what happened with Mituna?” 

Cronus feels his body tighten a little at his ex-roomies name. “Nah,” he replies while shaking his head a little. “But thanks.”

Rufioh nods in understanding before he starts to head down the hall. 

“You know, I’ve got ears too,” Cronus calls after him. Rufioh pauses and smiles at him over his shoulder. For a minute Cronus thinks he’ll come back, but instead he keeps going. Cronus watches him dissapear into his dorm room.

“Poor guy,” Cronus murmurs before he shuts his own door and thinks on Rufioh’s words. It couldn’t be that simple, to just renounce Kankri’s ownership. Though it was true, Kankri had told him the only thing he had claim to was his body, so maybe it was? He couldn’t have Cronus if he didn’t ‘have’ Cronus. Then again, consent didn’t seem all that high on the demons list.

“Fuck,” he grumbles as he sits down at his desk. 

‘I made a very rough deal with you, and by swallowing my saliva when being so close to my true form, and confirming what I had stated, you agreed to it,’ Kankri had said. ‘I stated you were mine, you agreed, so in essence you’re mine, at least for all carnal and physical needs.’ That was what Kankri had told him that night. But that was it. He hadn’t claimed his soul, just his body, and all Cronus had done to agree was swallow Kankri’s spit and say ‘yes’ in the throes of passion. He drops his head and groans, what the fuck is he going to do?

‘If he owns you then you kind of own him too’. Cronus’s head snaps up. 

“That’s it,” he murmurs as ideas zip through his head. “That’s fucking it.” 

Picking up the nail polish remover he gets to work. He has until next Monday to get this done. Best do it when there is less of a chance of casualties. 

\---------

All the wards are gone. It took a couple of days to get every single one, and a shit ton of scrubbing, but he’s done it. There is only one left, and he hopes like hell that he won’t have to use it. Still, better safe than sorry. Even Dr. English had agreed with that, sending him the most intricate ward yet.

“Good luck,” had been at the bottom of the e-mail.

He makes sure that the full sized sheet is snug around the corners of the two beds he’s pushed together. It was hard to find a full size long, but he had managed. The room is filled with burning incense and flameless candles, and he has written a small note on the whiteboard on the other side of his door. He hopes it will be enough to keep others from knocking during the most likely very noisy event he’s about to go through. Most guys on the floor cut each other slack when they are getting laid.

Cronus does a slow turn around the room to check to make sure that, yes, everything is in place. He flicks the blacklight on once to make sure the ward is whole, and then quickly flicks it off. Sitting on the end of the mattresses he has pulled together, he swallows. He needs to make this seem sincere, he’s got maybe only one chance at this. Last thing he wants is to die, or worse, get someone else killed.

“Kankri,” he says into the flickering candle light of his room. “Kankri you there?” He licks his lips when there is no response. “Babe, listen,” he says into the nothing. “I-I’m sorry about the wards. I just got a little freaked out with Mituna. I needed some space, and I couldn’t figure out how to tell you. I was a jerk doin that without telling you why. I know if I had asked you for space you would have given it to me.” In the back of his head he thinks ‘probably not’, but quickly shoves it away. “But I’d like to make it up to you,” he continues. “Let me make love to you tonight, make you feel good. Least I can do after what I did.” He sits in the half light for a moment holding his breath. “Fuck,” he finally says and hangs his head to stare down between his legs as he runs one hand through his hair and wraps the other around his knees. 

The touch of warm hands on his shoulders makes him jump. 

“No need to be vulgar,” Kankri murmurs into his ears as his hands travel over his shoulders. “I’m here.” 

Cronus sits up and turns to look at him. Kankri’s eyes are half lidded and glowing gently. “H-hey babe,” Cronus says, and fuck his voice doesn’t sound steady at all. Kankri doesn’t seem to notice, or at least he must think it’s from Cronus feeling bad.

“Hello, Cronus.” He yanks Cronus in for a kiss, one slightly clawed hand tangling into his hair. It is outwardly rough, and Cronus is thankful for it. If he was going to have to feign being sweet for this whole thing then it probably wouldn’t work. “I’ve missed your taste,” Kankri says against his mouth before his tongue delves inside.

Cronus lets their tongues tangle, and quickly realizes this isn’t like the old kisses. Kankri’s tongue is fighting against his, trying to pin it to either the roof, or the floor of his mouth. Cronus in turn tries to force Kankri’s back into Kankri’s mouth. It is an odd little play for dominance, but he slowly wins it as he shifts so he can start pushing Kankri back into the bed. His hands are harsh as they grab at Kankri’s arms and shoulders; squeezing and pressing into the demons warm flesh as he manages to push him into the bed.

“Did you buy these just for me?” Kankri asks when he pulls back a bit.

“Thought you would like something a little softer,” Cronus pants. 

Kankri gives him a nasty smile before dragging his nails over the other side of the bed. The cloth frays, but doesn’t quite tear.

“Still mad?” Cronus asks as he hovers over Kankri on all fours.

“Livid,” Kankri replies before grabbing Cronus and flipping them. Cronus hits the mattress hard enough to let out a whoosh of air that Kankri’s mouth quickly claims. “Did you really think that a few candles and a nice set of sheets would make up for what you did?” he asks when he pulls back, nails digging into Cronus’s shoulders.

“I thought it was a good start,” Cronus grunts as he brings a knee up into Kankri’s stomach. The demons eyes go wide more in surprise than pain at Cronus’s lashing out. It is his turn to roll them, and he does his best to push the demons hands up above his head. “Besides, shouldn’t you be the one apologizing? You put Mituna in a coma.”

Wrong thing to say. The world spins so fast that Cronus isn’t quite sure which way is up. “And you leaving me all alone for a month does not warrant one?” Kankri snarls. “Because of you I had to demean myself to the point of using my hands.” Said hands tighten on Cronus’s forearms, and he’s pretty sure he’s starting to bleed pinpricks.

“Called masturbating,” Cronus manages to bite out. “And boo-hoo. Maybe if you hadn’t threatened to kill my roommate I would have been a little more willing to let you back in my bed sooner.” Fuck this isn’t going like he had planned, not at all, but fuck it. There is always plan B. “So shut the fuck up. If anyone has a right to be pissed right now it’s me. Yet here I am trying to be the bigger man and apologise. Sorry if it isn’t extravagant enough for you.” He headbutts Kankri right in the nose.

It makes Cronus’s head swim more than he thought, and when he should have rolled he is instead splayed out over the blankets. As he comes too, Kankri seems to as well. The snarl he gives makes Cronus’s body want to shrink in on itself, instead he snarls right back. Kankri’s kiss is nothing but teeth, and Cronus surprises himself by throwing his arms around Kankri’s back and dragging his nails over the demons hot flesh. Teeth dig too hard into his bottom lip and he tastes blood while he manages to get Kankri under him again. His hands are quick to get his underwear off as he goes; throwing them off to somewhere in the room. 

Kankri’s hand slips between the two of them and wraps around them both. Cronus growls at the feeling of their cocks slipping against one another. This is totally not what he had been expecting, but fuck if he isn’t going to go with it, not with how much he just wants to absolutely wreck Kankri right now. He wants to hear him scream. Cronus lifts his head up enough to see where he is reaching, and Kankri’s teeth sink into his shoulder. 

“Dick,” he grits out as he snags the lube bottle open. Horns are pushing out of Karkat’s head already, the nubby bumps hitting his chin as he pulls back

“Look who’s calling the kettle black,” Kankri pants before licking the blood off his neck. He lets go of their cocks and shifts under Cronus.

Cronus squirts a large amount of lube onto his hand. Kankri’s legs spread under him, and despite the fact that he wants to murder him, Cronus can’t help but feel turned on. He doesn’t reach for Kankri’s hole with his slick fingers, instead he reaches down to his own cock and coats himself.

“What are you doing?” Kankri pants as wipes any extra lube off over the others ass.

“Didn’t need prep last time,” Cronus says as he lines up. 

Kankri’s eyes go wide, the red bright before Cronus begins to push. A claw skitters over his back while the other falls to the side and tears into the mattress. Kankri is almost too tight, but Cronus keeps going, and when he finds himself fully sheathed in Kankri he can’t help but feel like he’s just won something.

“Cronus,” Kankri manages to get out. His voice sounds tight and slightly laced with pain.

“What?” Cronus asks as he slowly begins to move. Kankri lets out a gasp as his other hand goes to the bed as well. There is the sound of tearing fabric as his claws dig in. “Don’t tell me you can’t take it after last time.” Cronus slides out slow before pushing in rough, repeating the action as Kankri pants below him.

“N-no, I-” He’s nothing more than a panting mess as Cronus snaps his hips. Fuck it’s hot, it really is, and for a moment Cronus forgets just why is he doing this; that he’s not just getting laid again. Kankri had only let him top maybe once or twice, and it had always been with full prep and a slow build. He was always very much in control then, but right now Cronus is in control, and it makes him bold.

“Tell me, Kankri,” he says as he starts to thrust his hips. “Who do you belong to?” 

Kankri’s hips come up at the words and his legs lock behind Cronus’s back. He is burning hot, and Cronus can feel the start of something akin to a sunburn on his skin. “N-no,” Kankri pants. “You be-belo-” 

Cronus cuts him off with a harsh thrust and a hand around his throat. Kankri’s eyes go wide, and Cronus keeps going. “Who do you belong to?” he asks again and squeezes as he thrusts in hard enough to move Kankri a little up the mattress. The red of his eyes roll.

“You,” he gasps. 

“Again,” Cronus says as he watches the paleness of his flesh against the darkening skin of Kankri’s. The inner light is coming back again, and he can see Kankri’s muscles flex in his throat as he tries to swallow.

“You,” Kankri says again.

“Who do you obey?” Cronus asks, and his hips speed up. Kankri’s legs tighten, try to hold him back, and his claws come to scramble over his hand. Cronus manages to grab one and somewhat pin it next to Kankri’s side. “Who?” he grunts as he moves harder.

“You.” The word is airy and light, and the hand that had been drawing blood from his forearm instead just grips at it.

“That’s right, Kankri,” he growls. “Me.” He ducks down and shoves his mouth to Kankri’s and tangles their tongues together. Hot spit coats his tongue, and he makes sure his own drips down into Kankri’s mouth. He pulls back and swallows, and this time it burns. “You belong to me, you obey me.” He kisses him again and Kankri is frantic to kiss him back, this time with smoke tainting the kiss. “Say it.” 

“Belong, to you,” Kankri gasps, and smoke pours from his mouth. “Obey, you.” 

Cronus kisses him again, swallows his spit, and feels him swallow against his hand. He’s close, he’s so close.

“Scream my name, bitch,” Cronus hisses in Kankri’s ear and lets go.

The sound of cloth shredding fills his ears as Kankri bucks up hard. “Cronus!” Smoke bellows upwards with the words as Kankri cums, body constricting, and Cronus finds himself spilling into the demon as he continues to pump his hips. He bites his lip as he cums, hands digging hard into the dark skin of Kankri’s hips before pulling out and he rolls away.

Cronus sits at the end of the bed, chest heaving as he looks Kankri over. His chest is heaving as well, his body glowing with an unworldly light from deep in his chest and belly.

“You don’t hurt anyone,” Cronus says with a hoarse voice. “You don’t hurt me.” 

Kankri lifts his head. “What?” he asks.

“You heard me,” Cronus replies as he goes to stand on shaking legs. 

“Stop talking nonsense,” Kankri murmurs and reaches for him. “Come here.”

“No,” Cronus says and gets up on his shaking legs. 

“Play time is over Cronus,” Kankri says sleepily. “Come over here.” 

“You don’t hurt anyone, you don’t hurt me,” Cronus replies.

Kankri sits up, and his eyes are still very much red. “You can’t renegotiate our deal, Cronus,” Kankri says as he goes to stand up. “The contract is se-”

“Sit down,” Cronus demands, and Kankri sits. He blinks in surprise. Cronus smiles. “Wasn’t renegotiating, Kankri,” he says. “I was telling you an order. You will not hurt anyone, you will not hurt me.” 

Kankri is looking at him bewildered, his skin lightening from charcoal black to it’s deep brown. “H-how? How are you doing this?”

“Simple,” Cronus says. “I said something while you were in your full form, you agreed, and we swallowed each others spit.”

Kankri sits very still for a moment as shock spreads over his face before it quickly turns feral. “You bastard,” he growls, and his skin shoots down to black as smoke curls out between his fangs.

Cronus smirks. It lasts for less than a second before Kankri charges. Two of his claws rake over Cronus’s forehead just as he jerks back from the bed and hits the wall. “I may not be able to hurt anyone else,” Kankri says as he takes a step closer. “But out first deal is still in effect. I own your body, and I will do to it what I wish.” Kankri goes to take another step, and in an almost cartoonish way hits something like an invisible wall. He pulls back startled. “W-what is this?” he asks as Cronus shuffles to the side and flicks on the blacklight. Between the flickering of the candles a circle can be seen on the floor.

“Devil trap,” Cronus pants as he keeps his hand pressed to his forehead. Blood oozes between his fingers and down over his eye. He smiles at the enraged look on Kankri’s face, and it makes the almost thirty dollars worth of clear nail polish and three hours worth it.

“I will kill you,” he grits through his teeth. “I’ll kill you!” Hot air hits Cronus in the chest as Kankri throws out his arms. Heat fills the room, and Cronus watches as the mattresses next to him light on fire and the nail polish starts to bubble.

“The second that circle breaks you are to go back to hell,” Cronus says in response. He has only a few seconds to do this. “You are not to come back unless I tell you to. You can not go between worlds whenever you want to anymore.” The more he talks the hotter it gets. 

There is a knock on the door. “Cronus, Cronus what’s going on?”

He keeps talking. “There will be no more visits unless I tell you.” His lips are starting to crack it’s getting so hot. “You may own this body, but I own you, and if I can’t touch you, you can’t touch me. And guess what, Kankri,” he pants as the papers on his desk start to smolder and the nailpolish on the floor bubbles and cracks. “We can’t do a hell of a lot of touching with you down in hell.”

The sound that erupts from Kankri’s throat is deafeningly loud. The heat that comes off him knocks Cronus back hard into his loft, cracking his head on the underside as he goes; the nail polish on the floor splits, cracks, and lights on fire; and Kankri is gone. 

Cronus lays on the floor as the smell of smoke fills his nose and heat licks at his feet. It’s not as hot as it was a moment ago, but it is enough to make him shift away from the flames in pain. There is a muffled sound of something like a siren.

“Cronus,” the word is muffled, though he turns his head to see the door rattling. A second later and Rufioh is in the doorframe along with half the floor. He doesn’t have to hear him to know his next words are ‘holy fuck’. He watches him direct a couple of boys before rushing into the room.

“Hey,” Cronus says with a croak. His head is spinning, and he can’t see out of his right eyes from all the blood.

“Holy shit. Cronus, Cronus what the hell happened?” Rufioh is asking, his voice muffled.

“I did what you said,” he replies as Rufioh manages to get him on his feet. Cronus’s head spins. “I told off my ex.” The last thing he sees before the world goes black is Rufioh’s very confused face.

\-----

Cronus is expelled from the campus as soon as he regains consciousness. He is charged with accidental destruction of property, and only escapes never ending debt by the quick tongue and full wallet of his father. He finds out in the hospital that the fire he had started on the two mattresses on the floor had quickly spread to most of the room, lighting the lofts on fire, and then burnt up into the ceiling and spread to the other adjacent rooms. If not for Rufioh’s quick movement to get him out he would have been engulfed in the flames.

“Now tell me again what happened?” the cop asks as Cronus sits up in bed. He still has a few healing burns on his lower legs, and the bandage over his eye still needs to stay in place. He’s been told he’ll have a wicked scar.

“I thought I was going to get laid,” Cronus replies. “Had set up the room with a bunch of flameless candles and crap for the mood and stuff, with a real one next to the bed because, as my report says from last time, I like wax.”

“Yes, it does say that,” the cop confirms, and he doesn’t act disgusted like the one that had talked to him right after he had woken up did.

“Well I had lit it to start the thing dripping, and waited. Apparently I got stood up because she never showed. I ended up falling asleep, the candle fell over, and that’s when I woke up.” The story had come easily to him as he had lain in bed feigning unconsciousness. He had woken up in the middle of the night to the voices of two men outside his door, and while he had at first wanted nothing more than go out and see if the familiar voice really was his father, he knew he needed a plan.

“Boys in the hall said they heard you screaming,” he points out.

“I have bad nightmares since what happened to Mituna,” Cronus replies. “And when I realized the room was on fire I don’t doubt I screamed.”

“And the cuts on your head?” the officer asks.

Cronus lifts a hand up to touch the bandage that covers the two wave like marks over his eye. “Not sure. Must of have done it when I hit my head. I just woke up with them.” The cop jots it down.

“Your RA, Nitram, says you said something about an ex-boyfriend when he came in to get you.” It isn’t a question. “That you had ‘finally told him off’.”

Well fuck. This question hadn’t come up before. “I had called him before setting up the room,” he tells the cop, sticking as close to the truth as he could. “We had a fight over the phone, but in the end I think I got him to see my side. That he was being a fuckin prick. Rufioh and I had been talking about it a couple days before. Must have been the first thing that popped into my head when I saw him.”

The cop looks him over after he gives the explanation and sighs. “Well that should be it,” he says and stands up. “From what we can tell everything in your story checks out.” He shuts the folder. “You must have done something to really piss off someone upstairs to have such a shit semester,” the cop adds as he goes to leave.

“Downstairs,” Cronus mumbles as the cop walks out the door. 

Rufioh visits him later in the day. He’s holding a get well soon balloon and a bag of fast food.

“I know how shity hospital food is,” is the first thing he says. “Figured I’d bring you something edible.”

Cronus happily takes a burger and shoves it in his mouth. Rufioh just watches him devour it and a thing of fries before he slows down. “Do you want any?” he asks Rufioh. The other just shakes his head, and Cronus reaches for the second burger.

“Who was in the room with you that night?” Rufioh asks as Cronus takes another bite. Cronus chews carefully. Well, he should have been expected this.

“No one,” he replies. “I was having another nightmare.” He takes another bite and chews it. It doesn’t taste as good.

“Bullshit,” Rufioh says back, his voice dropped in volume. “I heard someone else in that room with you, Cronus. He said he was going to kill you.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Cronus replies and drops the second burger back in the bag. He’s still hungry, but the burger tastes like ash in his mouth.

“Come on, Cronus,” Rufioh says as he moves forwards. “You can trust me on this. I’m not going to go to the cops, I just want to know how he got out of that room without me seeing him. How he could possibly just dissapear like that.”

Cronus looks down at his hands. He can’t bring himself to look at Rufioh. 

“Please,” Rufioh says, and his voice cracks. “I-it reminds me of my brother. Vriska said that he had been standing there in front of her with some guy before they had just vanished. If that’s true, and this guy can do it too, then maybe this guy would know who took him. Maybe it-”

“There wasn’t anyone in the room with me, Rufioh,” Cronus interrupts. “And even if there was, you don’t want his help.” He looks up at him.

“But what-”

“There was no one in the room,” Cronus says sternly. It makes Rufioh pull back. 

“Cronus?” someone says from the door. He turns to find Eridan standing in the doorway.

“Hey, Chief,” he says and tries for a smile. He had been one of the first people Cronus had seen when he woke up. “Mind givin me and my friend here a little privacy for a minute?” 

“Yeah, okay,” he replies and grabs the door handle. He tugs it closed without question, and Cronus can’t help but smile.

Rufioh starts talking immediately. “What if it was your brother who went missing,” he hisses. “Wouldn’t you want to do everything you could to find him, no matter how crazy it sounded?”

“Rufioh-” Cronus tries to cut in.

“No,” he interrupts. “I heard someone in there, and they managed to dissapear out of a fourth story window without anyone seeing them. I need to know Cronus, this guy could know where Tavros is.” His voice is pleading and on the verge of tears. It makes Cronus’s throat tighten as he listens. “I need-”

“I can’t help you, Rufioh,” Cronus croaks out finally. His eyes sting, his head hurts, and the burns on his legs ache. “There was no one in the room.” 

They sit in silence for a moment before Rufioh stands up. “Okay,” he says softly. Cronus can’t look at him. “Okay. I’ll find someone else.” He turns to walk away, and Cronus grabs for him at the last second. Rufioh freezes. “What?” he asks, and his voice sounds hopeful. 

Cronus licks his lips. He has to tell him something. Maybe his brother, Tavros, got mixed up with a demon? But why would he believe him? He squeezes Rufioh’s arm. “Don’t go making any deals with demons,” is all he can manage before he lets go. “They tend to go sour.”

Rufioh doesn’t say anything to him as they look at one another, and after a moment of silence he turns and leaves. Cronus tries to swallow down the taste of bile he feels on the back of his tongue, but his throat is too dry. 

Eridan comes in as Rufioh leaves, and he’s holding his computer. “Is everythin ok?” he asks as he climbs up onto the bed, careful of Cronus’s legs.

“Yeah,” Cronus replies and reaches out to ruffle the gelled up purple streak Eridan is so fond of. His brother knocks his hands out of the way before offering him the laptop.

“Here,” he says. “Thought you could use somethin to entertain yourself with besides your hand.”

“Well, can never get sick of my hand,” Cronus says to which Eridan pulls a face. “But the internet sounds nice for a while. May even help.”

“You get anythin on my laptop and I will make sure you do die in a fire.”

It feels good to laugh, even if it is short lived. An hour or so after Rufioh’s visit, Eridan is pulled away by his father and the nurses as visiting hours draw to a close. Cronus turns to the computer screen. Eridan has already made him his own account and everything.

Clicking it he is taken to a desktop that reads ‘get wwell soon you idiot’. He snickers and clicks on the mail icon. It takes only a few moments to sign in. He only has one message.

“Are you alive?” Dr. English’s message asks. 

Cronus stares at it a moment.

“Somehow,” he finally types, and then he keeps typing. He tells Dr. English everything about the deal, about how he cancelled it out, that parts of it are still in effect, and hits send. He is surprised when a new mail icon pops up a few minutes later.

“Would you like to learn how to stop it from happening to others?” it asks. He stares at it a moment. He should close the laptop, forget about the crazy man on the other end of the internet, and pretend nothing ever happened. He deletes the message and closes out of the window. Cronus is faced with his brothers get well message.

‘What if it was your brother who went missing? Wouldn’t you want to do everything you could to find him, no matter how crazy it sounded?’ 

He would tear the world apart if Eridan ever went missing. They aren’t the closest of siblings, but he loves the little prick. He’d do anything for him.

Cronus clicks on the mail icon and goes to the trash. It takes only a moment to retrieve the e-mail and type in one little word. 

“Yes.”

Oh how damning one little word can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Salivating everyone, though look out for the ending to 'Icy Remedies'. If you like this one you'll want to make sure and read that one as well, even if you don't read the rest of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to show this as finished even though I have a feeling I am going to get prompted to continue it...somehow.


End file.
